


Clam Chowder

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Noah talked with Peter about how he has ended up alone and doesn't want that happening to Peter, Peter makes up excuses to visit Noah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clam Chowder

It was Peter who had brought him the clam chowder while he was in the hospital. Noah knew this, not because he asked Peter about it, but because he looked up the name of the place it had come from and called them to ask about it and the description they gave him matched Peter to a T. Right down to the ‘dreamy eyes’ the girl on the phone had so enthusiastically described. Noah shook his head, faintly amused. He wondered if any of that talk of not being alone had had any effect on Peter, or whether the boy even knew what he was really hinting at. Probably not. Noah had never been known for his strength in expressing his feelings. He checked himself; referring to him as ‘the boy’, even in his head was not helping matters. Still, the thought of Peter looking after him in such a way was oddly comforting.

That is, until the day Peter teleported into his bathroom. For the second time in as many months and Noah couldn’t help but be suspicious. At least the first time, Claire had been there. Though, now that he really thought about it, he wasn’t sure if having her here now would make this less awkward, or more so.

“Hello, Peter.” Noah tried to keep a calm, cool and collected exterior. It was one thing he prided himself on being able to do. Even when his heart started beating too fast for comfort.

“Noah,” Peter was decidedly less calm and that somehow made Noah feel better. His eyes were searching his face wildly and for a moment Noah thought something awful must have happened.

“What is it? Sit down.” Noah ushered Peter over to his kitchen table and practically pushed him down into a chair. “Tell me what happened.”

And Peter was quiet. He had a strangely vacant expression on his face and Noah sighed. “Is this going to be like the time with the tattoo?”

Now that he thought about it, Peter had been showing up at his apartment more and more frequently and without many real reasons. The thought made Noah chuckle.

“No. Not like with the tattoo. My mom… she had a dream,” Peter began to explain, not very helpfully. Of course, Noah knew all about the kinds of dreams Angela had and that they were often misinterpreted or about events of a shifting future which had already begun to change.

Noah took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Peter, slow down. Tell me why you’re here.”

“I don’t know. All she told me was that I’m supposed to help you,” Peter answered, knitting his brow. He honestly had no idea why he was there or what he was supposed to do to help Noah.

Noah put his glasses back on and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “Okay… well, I’m pleased for your-- and your mother’s concern, but as you can see, I’m perfectly fine.”

Peter couldn’t deny this from the look of Noah but he still felt like he should check out the rest of the apartment, just in case and he began to stand up. “Do you mind if I… look around a little?”

“Be my guest,” Noah motioned for him to do as he liked. He had nothing to hide and was amused by Peter’s persistence in protecting him. If that’s what it was that he was doing.  
As Peter walked around, peeking in doorways and looking behind curtains, Noah sat down comfortably on the couch and watched him. Eventually Peter ran out of places to look and Noah asked him if he was satisfied with the safety of his apartment.

Peter nodded and seated himself on the couch beside Noah. “Yeah, everything seems to be in order.”

Noah chuckled at the serious tone in Peter’s voice. “Relax, Peter. Can I get you something to drink? I think I have water and mustard too. Maybe even some beer, if we’re lucky.” He didn’t wait for Peter’s answer, just went to grab them each a beer and returned, handing one to Peter before sitting back down and taking a long drink. “Have you given any thought at all to what I said about being alone?”

Peter was looking somewhere above Noah, not quite meeting his eyes and he paused before answering to sip his beer. “Yeah. Yeah, I have.”

“Well?”

“Well, what?” Peter suddenly felt uncomfortable with the way Noah’s eyes seemed to be piercing into his and he set down his beer to wipe his palms against his pant legs, wondering why he felt so clammy.

“Are you lonely, Peter?” Noah searched his face curiously.

Peter gave a non-committal shrug and Noah nodded, a small, knowing smile spreading slowly over his face. “Work keeps me pretty busy,” Peter replied, running a hand through his hair.  
“You don’t want to end up like me, Peter. You know what they say about all work and no play…”

Peter frowned and moved closer, “But Noah… I don’t understand how you could be lonely. I mean, someone like you.”

“I’ve made a lot of mistakes. Put work ahead of everything else. My personal life suffered because of that. I don’t want to see the same thing happen to you.” And in saying that, he couldn’t resist the urge to brush his knuckles over Peter’s forehead, lightly pushing the hair out of his face.

Peter’s heart skipped a beat at the intimate touch from Noah. He never knew him to act this way with anyone other than Claire and he realized he had been wondering if it was possible that all of this hinting about being lonely was Noah’s way of trying to tell him that he had feelings for him. Peter wet his lips with his tongue and looked into Noah’s face.

“You deserve to be happy, Noah.” And he meant it. Peter was used to being the last to recognize when others had feelings for him but even he had to admit that Noah’s hints were pretty obvious now that he thought about it and he couldn’t deny his own feelings for Noah either. After all, he had been finding every little possible excuse to ask him for help or appear at his doorstep (or in his bathroom) recently.

Noah watched the younger man carefully, looking for any sign that he might want him to back off and when he didn’t notice any, he leaned in close, cupping Peter’s cheek in his hand and thumbing over his lips before pressing his mouth against his experimentally.

He was not disappointed. Peter made a small, happy sound of encouragement, opening his mouth under Noah’s and he took full advantage, carefully sliding his tongue into Peter’s mouth with a low sound of appreciation from deep in his throat. With that the kiss escalated quickly, becoming a wet and sloppy gnashing of tongues and teeth.

Noah’s hands searched Peter’s body hungrily, craving the contact of the other man against him, sliding up under his shirt to feel his skin against his palms. It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more. He groaned impatiently into Peter’s mouth and Peter complied, instinctively knowing what he needed and wanting it too.

Peter pulled at the buttons on Noah’s shirt, opening it and running his hand over his bare chest, slowly kissing down Noah’s jaw and throat, making Noah gasp in response, gripping at Peter’s shoulders tightly. As Peter mouthed his way down Noah’s chest, leaving a wet trail along his skin and flicking a tongue over a nipple, Noah couldn’t help imagining what that mouth would feel like around his cock. He had to reach down and adjust his growing erection, practically growling against Peter, who was making almost obscene noises as he sucked at Noah’s skin.

Noah grabbed him by the chin, needing that mouth back on his more than he thought possible to need such a thing and bit at Peter’s lips hungrily, pulling and sucking them into his mouth. Peter actually moaned at that, moving to press himself against Noah as he sucked suggestively at his tongue, which only served to make Noah more frantic, palming Peter’s cock through his pants and shivering when he discovered he was just as hard, if not harder than he was.

Peter bucked against his hand and it took all of Noah’s strength and willpower not to bend him over the couch and fuck his brains out right there. And suddenly Peter was moving, kneeling between his long legs, working his trousers open and Noah was gasping in disbelief.

He tried to sit back and let Peter do as he pleased. He slowly lifted a shaky hand and gently caressed Peter’s hair as he finally pulled out his cock, freeing it from the constraints of his pants, throbbing and aching for more attention from Peter.

Peter made an audible noise of admiration, stroking him slowly and lightly running his tongue up the length, experimenting with the feel and taste of Noah’s cock and Noah threw his head back, cursing quietly as he tried not to thrust into his mouth, but dear god, the boy was tasting and teasing him to near death. And when he felt a movement and looked down to see Peter grinding against his leg it was nearly too much to handle.

“Peter…” Noah managed to groan out and Peter looked up at him, lips and chin wet and messy from a combination of his own saliva and the pre cum seeping out of Noah and this time he cursed loudly, rolling his hips impatiently until Peter took him fully into his mouth and they both moaned in pleasure at the sensation.

Noah tangled his hands in Peter’s hair, tugging at it gently at first until Peter started bobbing faster and he could no longer control himself, lost in that hot, wet mouth and thrusting back into it with every pull from Peter. Thoughts ran through his mind, too fast to focus on any in particular as he felt himself nearing the edge and Peter was still grinding against him and the couch and it was all a blur as he shouted out his name in warning. But Peter just sealed his lips around him tighter, stroking him to climax and making a strangled noise which threw him over. Everything went white as he came, gasping and gripping Peter tight.

When he could finally breathe again, he pulled Peter back onto the couch next to him. Peter just smiled at him, shifting uncomfortably and mumbled something about needing to go to the restroom. Noah leaned back, trying to regain his brain power while he waited for Peter.

“That was… something else, Peter.” Noah was a little unsure how to show his gratitude and felt like he should do something to reciprocate but Peter was blushing furiously as he came back and wouldn’t let Noah touch him. He raised an eyebrow, questioning him but Peter laughed nervously in reply and Noah noticed the wet spot on the front of his pants. “Is that… from what you did to me?”

Peter nodded, embarrassed. “It had been a long time for me too.” Noah simply wrapped an arm around his shoulders and chuckled. “I’ll make it up to you next time.”


End file.
